I'd Do Anything
by Mad Fiddler
Summary: New problems arise in Yuki's life. Shuichi might be able to help him, but does he even want to?
1. Prologue

I'd Do Anything  
  
DISCLAIMER: Before anyone accuses me of anything, I do not and will not ever own the rights to Gravitation or Simple Plan, whose lyrics are shown here and in the title. ...If I did, I probably wouldn't be hanging around the fanfic community drooling over... stuff. ^^  
  
MORE LEGAL-ISH STUFF: The rating's R. Yeah. Well, there might –eventually- be a lemon... or two... or three... so that's why. And, also, for kind of mature content, I guess.  
  
--Eiri's thoughtspeak--  
  
*Hiro's thouhtspeak*  
  
... the Mad Fiddler  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Another day is going by  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
  
But you're out there  
  
And I'm here waiting  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
  
'cuz so many things were left unsaid  
  
But now you're gone  
  
And I can't think straight  
  
This could be the one last chance  
  
To make you understand  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Some how I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
Together we broke all the rules  
  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
  
And leave this place  
  
To never come back  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
  
If you miss me have no fear  
  
I'll be here  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
Try to make you laugh  
  
Some how I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cuz I know I won't forget you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And all I see is you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I try to sleep  
  
I can't forget you  
  
And I'd do anything for you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Some how I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
To fall asleep with you, you ya  
  
Cuz I know I won't forget you  
  
A loud yawn escaped the throat of one groggy blonde novelist, his half-open eyes glued to the back lighted laptop screen before him. What time was it? Even he had lost track of the hour, vaguely aware of the dimming moonlight streaming through his window. With a sigh, he pushed his way out of the chair weakly, stumbling into the kitchen. --Coffee. Caffeine will make everything right with the world.-- Stubbing his toe on the edge of the kitchen counter, he stifled the urge to yell, muttering a string of curses under his breath as he opened a cabinet sleepily. The clock overhead read 5 am, the impending day slowly making itself known as bands of dappled moonlight ceased to appear on the tiled floor. Running a hand through his tousled hair, his gaze swept the cabinet impatiently, hands rummaging through empty boxes of pocky and beer bottles. Growling angrily at the absence of anything remotely coffee-like, he knocked one of the boxes to the floor and stomped on it. --Where the hell did they come from anyway? I'm sure I don't remember all of those being there when I cleaned the kitchen yesterday.—  
  
Raising his foot to deal the box another blow, he stopped in mid-air, looking down at the squashed container blankly. Wordlessly he knelt next to it. Strawberry-flavoured, the box read, a mouthful of ecstasy! --Of course it would be strawberry...-- He probed the lining of the box, noting that he had shattered the last stick. Withdrawing his hand and staring at the pink crumbs left on his fingertips, a small twinge of pain throbbed at the back of his head. Surely he wasn't feeling guilty...? --Another migraine, now? I just took a pill half an hour ago...-- Shaking his head, he reached up from his position on the floor with his other hand, groping the counter for a discarded aspirin. --At least the baka isn't here. I'd never get anything done with his noise. ...And there's that damn headache again--! He simultaneously groaned as he raised himself up, lifting the mutilated box with him. Putting one hand against his forehead, he swore aloud. "GOD DAMNIT!"  
  
The whole day had started wrong. The infamous lady-killer had realized, last week, that his deadline was only a few days from then. How could I forget something that important? Ah, that's right: Shuichi Shindou. --That baka always does get the best of me,-- he conceded silently, straightening to grab a handful of aspirin from off of the table. Another jolt of pain erupted from the base of his neck as he recalled the events of the past three days, which had ended in the writer angrily kicking Shuichi out of his home yet again. --What is it that keeps the runt coming back?,-- he wondered, flinching as another wave seared down his spine. Downing the tablets without any sort of liquid to lubricate his aching throat, he winced at the magnification of scraping as they traveled down his gullet. He wasn't getting sick. He couldn't. His thoughts were interrupted by a body-shaking cough, which brought him to his knees. "...Shiite, I must have something from the kid." Shuichi had brought home a cold a few days ago, an illness he had most likely picked up from Kumagoro, Ryuichi's vent when HE was sick. Why hadn't he noticed his condition until now? --Most likely because I usually feel half-dead after I pull three all-nighters in a row.-- Sighing, he wearily made his way back to his study, sagging into the uncomfortable desk chair heavily.  
  
Unable to keep his thoughts on the task at hand, he let his eyes wander about the lavishly furnished room. All seemed to be in order, he observed with satisfaction. His furniture wasn't covered in takeout, spilled body fluids or garbage from one of Shuichi's late nights. A shadow on the plush couch caught his attention. It looked like clothing more than anything else. Or maybe, he mused, standing up for all of his shaking limbs, -- Shindou spilled something on the couch.-- Annoyed by even the idea of such a thing, he leaned over to investigate. He was slightly relieved to find it was only one of the pink-haired pop singer's shirts, but... and there it was again. Still not ready to admit to himself that he might have more than lust for Shuichi, he dropped the article on the floor, scowling and leaving the room. A few hours of sleep, and then he would be up again, roaming the corridors of the lavish apartment like a poltergeist. He stopped halfway through the doorframe, looking back at the shirt. Sighing, he bent to retrieve it, folding it and replacing it on the couch.  
  
Nakano Hiroshi sighed as he plopped into a large armchair with a box of takeout. After Shuichi had come over at seven, courtesy of Eiri Yuki, Hiro had had no choice but to let his best friend stay and nurse his wounds. They were both getting sick of the novelist's treatment of Yuki, but Hiro had just about had enough. He knew eventually Shuichi would go back, Yuki would accept him for a few days, and then kick him out after his need for sex was satisfied. Why did he put up with him? Sighing, Hiro began to eat, chewing each bite thoughtfully. What time was it? Looking at his watch, the digits flashing 8 am, he grimaced. He'd been up all night with worry, so it seemed. Straightening and setting the container on the coffee table before him, he tiptoed over to his room, where Shuichi lay sleeping. He fluffed the hair of the young singer tenderly, somehow wishing he could do more. *Doesn't Yuki know how great he's got it?* Before he realized it, he had leaned down; his lips perilously close to brushing Shuichi's own. Before he could do anything, however, a phone call jolted him out of his bittersweet euphoria, as well as Shuichi's sleep. "Na-nani...?" Shuichi stuttered, groggily, looking up at Hiro through slitted eyes. Flushing furiously, Hiro scooted away. "Is-is that the phone? I DO believe I hear the phone..." Before he could do anything, Shuichi had zoomed out of bed. "Maybe it's YUUU~UKI!! My love has called to beg my forgiveness! Oh, be still, my beating heart!" Picking up the receiver, Shuichi listened for a while, then beamed. "It's about Yuki! ...Oh. I... I see." He swallowed thickly, the rose in his cheeks gone. Thanking whoever it was on the line and hanging up the receiver, he turned to a puzzled Hiro. "It's Ryuichi-san... Yuki's passed out."  
  
TBC... 


	2. Thoughts of You

I'd Do Anything: Chapter One ( Thoughts of You )  
  
DISCLAIMER: Before anyone accuses me of anything, I do not and will not ever own the rights to Gravitation or Simple Plan, whose lyrics are shown here and in the title. ...If I did, I probably wouldn't be hanging around the fanfic community drooling over... stuff. ^^  
  
MORE LEGAL-ISH STUFF: The rating's R. Yeah. Well, there might –eventually- be a lemon... or two... or three... so that's why. And, also, for kind of mature content, I guess.  
  
AUTHOR'S RANT and THANK YOU'S: I'd just like to say, since I'm on my laptop at the moment and can't access your nice reviews, thanks to all who reviewed. And who will review. Yeah, you know. ^^ Once I get a few more chapters typed (When I did the prologue, I did it alone since it was originally going to be a one-shot. And it was about 3 am at the time, so, when I realized it was going to actually amount to having more than two chapters, I was too tired to do much except faint.), I'll get to specifically thanking those of you who've been taking the time to read this. Hopefully I'll get one chapter per week up, but we'll see how long I stick to that resolution. I'm also attempting some fanart, but don't get too excited... ^^  
  
One more thing to add: I apologize for the crappy paragraphs in the prologue. I simply broke them up randomly, so... yeah. Also, not a lot of dialogue either, so I kinda couldn't do much with the phrasing creatively anyhow. The thoughtspeak shall also be easier to read, and better applied in further chapters. Oh, and sorry about the short chapters. It just feels right to break 'em off early. ...I guess tha was two things. o.O Thanks!  
  
-- Eiri's thoughtspeak --  
  
* Hiro's thoughtspeak *  
  
... the Mad Fiddler  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
-- What the hell is wrong with me?  
  
It's not as if I don't usually feel great just before deadlines. Of course I feel like crap. It's just that, well...  
  
Shuichi.  
  
How many times have I rejected him?  
  
How many times have I sent him sobbing into that damn guitarist's arms?  
  
I've seen the way he looks at that baka.  
  
...But I shouldn't care. After all, it's his life.  
  
He shouldn't need me.  
  
He doesn't need me.  
  
...  
  
And I...  
  
...  
  
...I don't...  
  
...need him...  
  
...  
  
I absolutely hate this. Shit, I wish I would just die and be done with it. Who would care?  
  
My fans don't know me. Nobody knows me...  
  
Shuichi.  
  
He doesn't know me. He thinks he does, but there's so much more to me. He's only at the tip of the iceberg.  
  
He told me he loved me.  
  
He told me...  
  
...Fuck it all. I don't know what's what anymore.  
  
I don't even know myself anymore.  
  
Since when do I think about that idiot when I'm unconscious?  
  
I must really be sick.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...I must be dreaming, then.  
  
But there's... never been so much PINK in my dreams...  
  
...  
  
...Dammit, why is there so much PINK?! –-  
  
Realizing he was, in fact, awake, he sat up, only to be forced back down by the lithe young man at his bedside. ...Whoever it was. He couldn't see through all this pink haze over his eyes.  
  
"Is Yuki feeling better? Ryuichi and Kuma-sama were very worried about you, na no da!"  
  
Groaning, Yuki shook his head, tumbling Kumagoro to the side of his bed.  
  
--...Wait.—  
  
Widening his eyes a bit more, he glanced over in the direction of the brown- eyed pop star, over to the side of the hospital bed.  
  
--HOSPITAL?!--  
  
"Ryuichi, why am I here? Tell me, dammit!" Pulling the man down towards him (nearly wringing his neck in the process), he glared at him as much as he could without letting more light reach his now-sensitive eyes.  
  
"Oro? Ryuichi was worried, very worried, I'll say it again. Kuma-sama thought to take Yuki to the doctor's because Yuki wasn't moving..."  
  
"You IDIOT! I was probably sleeping!"  
  
"Yuki-san never sleeps THAT heavily, na no da! And Kuma-sama said Yuki was very warm." Ryuichi nodded knowingly in the rabbit's direction.  
  
Realizing he was sapping his remaining energy, he let go of Ryuichi's collar, sending him and Kumagoro tumbling off of the bed. "Get out. Come get me in a few hours, I need to get home."  
  
Ryuichi looked up at him pitifully from his position, his eyes beginning to water. "Ryuichi-chan wants to stay with Yuki, and make sure he doesn't go work. Yuki-san needs to rest."  
  
Yuki sighed, the sound a bit broken, for he really was coming down with something. Though he had no idea what, he could guess it had obviously strengthened from his encounter with Kumagoro. Ryuichi was reminding him of someone... It took his mind a few minutes to pull back the memory of his favorite pink-haired baka, the effort straining on his body as well as his mind. As soon as his image flickered through his mind, he felt his migraine returning. Scowling at Ryuichi, who was chewing on Kumagoro's ear, he put one hand to his head. "Fine, stay. Get me some pain killer." His frown deepened as he watched Ryuichi and Kumagoro dance around the room happily, before they disappeared down the hall.  
  
-- ...I have to admit, that idiot made me feel a little more cheerful.  
  
...A little...  
  
What the hell am I thinking?  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...Is it possible to think too much?  
  
...  
  
About him. Yes.  
  
...  
  
...Shuichi, I thought sure you'd be here by now.  
  
Not that I care. But it's surprising you've not come back and found me missing.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Where are you, my Shuichi? –-  
  
Shuichi clung to Hiro's waist as if it was the only thing separating him from death as they sped along down the streets, the coarse wind throwing daggers at their exposed faces. The motorcycle purred as Hiro kicked up the speed, turning a corner smoothly. Hiro could only guess what Shuichi was thinking about, his brow furrowed in worry, but his mind was there as well. He stopped at a red light, recalling the events of the last hour.  
  
After the phone call, he had immediately fished for his coat, amongst the pile of clothing strewn about his room. Shuichi had soon followed him into the room, stopping in the doorway while Hiro haphazardly rifled through his possessions for the aricle in question.  
  
"Hiro... I don't know if I should go."  
  
Hiro had stopped in his tracks, looking over at Shuichi as if he had grown an extra head. This was exactly what he had been wishing for, praying for each night since that bastard had entered Shuichi's life. That Shuichi would finally see what a jerk he was, that...  
  
"...I mean, he hates me. He's already proven that time and time again. What's the use of going back to him? He's obviously too good for me..."  
  
...Shuichi was too good for him.  
  
Hiro had sighed and walked over to him, letting Shuichi bury his face into his chest. "Listen, you've got to go back. Tell him how you feel. He needs you right now, Shu. He may not know it, but... having you around would make you feel loads better."  
  
Looking up from his snuffling, he blinked. "Y-You... You really think so, Hiro?"  
  
"Yeah. So let's go."  
  
...After that, there hadn't been much to do but get everything together, and get Shuichi cleaned up from his sobbing. Hiro's attempts to make Shuichi feel better hadn't exactly been in vain, but had taken a lot out of Hiro. He had almost been nodding off when he heard a loud car horn behind him, jolting him out of his thoughts to start up the bike.  
  
* I still haven't let Shuichi know...  
  
...how I feel. How I want him to feel about me.  
  
...  
  
I guess the most I can do now...  
  
...is to do anything I can to help Shuichi win Yuki over.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...But how long will it be before I can't take it anymore? *  
  
"...Hiro. The light's been green for hours."  
  
"Oh! ...Sorry, Shu."  
  
"...You did this at the last one, too. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"...I'm worried about Yuki too, but... try to think positive."  
  
Hiro sighed. "I know, Shu, I know..."  
  
TBC... 


End file.
